


Subestimar la Fragilidad

by Obsscure



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Community: theavengers_esp, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanfiction, Gift, Kink Meme, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo bueno de manipular los corazones humanos es que siempre dispone de alguien que haga las tareas por él, a menos que quiera ocuparse de ellas personalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subestimar la Fragilidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wileret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/gifts).



> Historia escrita durante el _Kink Meme_ después del estreno en cines, para la comunidad [theavengers_esp](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/). Basada en el prompt: _En su huída del Helicarrier Loki se topa con Natasha y decide jugar a cambiar de forma, adaptando la apariencia de Clint_. 
> 
> Parece que la historia apunta a Loki/todos. El subtexto es para quien lo vea. Versión alternativa de la escena.

  


**\- 01 -**

Mientras la celda cae al vacío (mientras arroja a Thor al vacío, se corrige Loki entre la soberbia y la amargura) el espacio expuesto en la base del Helicarrier ofrece una visión limitada de la atmósfera terrestre toda azul y blanca, confundiéndole por un momento en el que se imagina sobre el borde de una de las montañas de Asgard, una de las más altas que había escalado en el curso de alguna de las numerosas aventuras a las que se dejó arrastrar por su hermano.

_Cuando volvamos a casa seremos hombres. Tendremos cicatrices de guerra._

Eran unos críos en el proceso de convertirse en adultos salvándose por los pelos la mayoría de las veces, con la nariz congelada, los dedos machucados y la barriga enferma por comer las setas sospechosas que Volstagg recolectaba. Con el tiempo Thor fue haciéndose de sus primeras victorias y lo llamaron "El poderoso", título que Loki se empeñaba en sustituir por _fanfarrón_ , valiéndose también de reverencias exageradas. Thor solía sujetarle la cabeza con fuerza y lo desmelenaba sabiendo que a Loki le disgustaba perder la pulcritud de su aspecto; le besaba el ceño arrugado en un contacto prolongado que lo dejaba con la cara hirviente.

 _Es la envidia la que gobierna tu lengua_ , le señalaba Thor desenfadado. Entonces no podía aceptarlo pero cuánta razón tenía.

Loki quema una de sus tristes sonrisas gestadas del recuerdo en el ácido del estómago al observar el vacío, y los restos le suben hasta las comisuras en una mueca de desprecio en el instante en que aparta la vista. La punta de la lanza desprende un goteo carmesí impreciso y molesto apartándolo de sus cavilaciones, recordándole que el agente Coulson está muriendo a sus espaldas. Una lástima, hubiera sido un elemento útil bajo su dominio.

—No hay forma de que ganes porque no tienes convicción.

Coulson le mira con los ojos brillantes en lo que podría ser el efecto de sus últimos suspiros. Apenas tiene la resistencia para mantener la espalda firme contra la pared, sin embargo cuando habla tiene la seguridad templada de quien no se somete aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Loki titubea apenas lo que dura un parpadeo y es suficiente para ser expelido por el haz de energía del arma que porta el agente, basada en el destructor asgardiano. Gasta unos segundos preciosos en incorporarse sorprendido por ese asalto inesperado que no le ha hecho más que rasguños, pero que pone de manifiesto lo arriesgado que puede ser distraerse en las peculiaridades humanas.

No se le ocurre que en realidad lo imprudente es subestimarlos.

Astillas, trozos de muro y tubería rota bloquean parcialmente la visión de una silueta remolcando al agente Coulson con la suavidad y la ligereza entrenada de una vida entre sombras. Loki chasquea la lengua cuando percibe la última ondulación del cabello pelirrojo de Natasha Romanoff antes de desaparecer.

Lo bueno de tener el poder de manipular los corazones humanos es que siempre dispone de alguien que haga las tareas molestas por él.

—¿Agente Barton?

Enfoca su atención en la fuente de energía de su lanza y busca las conexiones que tiran como cuerdas tensas hacia las voluntades que ha sometido. Hay tres sujetos esperándole en la pista fuera del complejo con la aeronave en marcha. Otros más agonizan en diferentes áreas del Helicarrier, Loki especula por las irregularidades que percibe en esas conexiones; no hay ninguna otra que pueda reconocer. Sacude el polvo de su pelo y ropa luego sujeta la lanza con mayor presión; rastrea por segunda vez con mayor detenimiento sin obtener respuesta. Barton no está en ninguna parte. Barton está desconectado.

 _O muerto_.

Loki resopla desencantado. 

—En otra ocasión será, Natasha.

**\- 02 -**

El Helicarrier pierde estabilidad y eso le da una ventaja esperada, una orden que Barton ha ejecutado con precisión antes de esfumarse. La despresurización y la avería de uno de los motores principales hacen que los esfuerzos de SHIELD estén centralizados en no estrellarse. Loki se escabulle por uno de los corredores con menor daño a través de la red de conductos paralelos al área de detenciones; continúa hacia su objetivo en el otro extremo donde una trampilla lo sitúa a escasos metros de su vía de escape. Sostiene la lanza más abajo de lo habitual evitando que arañe el suelo metalizado y camina rápido, sus botas amortiguando el ruido.

Advierte un cuerpo tendido a la distancia y la escasa luz enmascara los detalles; al acercarse (apuntando con la lanza, preparado para arremeter con lo que sea que esté en su camino) descubre piel clara enfundada en negro: los músculos sólidos dibujan relieves en los brazos laxos, el pecho está demasiado quieto. Los labios de Loki son una delgada línea a punto de desaparecer bajo la expectación. Se detiene y mira a ambos lados del pasillo, después apoya la rodilla derecha junto al hombre; el arma reposa suavemente en el suelo empuñada en su mano izquierda. Observa la contusión sobre la frente desprovista de la arruga acostumbrada entre las cejas, los pesados párpados cubren los ojos de halcón que le han favorecido todo ese tiempo. Loki coloca uno de sus dedos bajo el mentón y lo desliza hasta el cuello tanteando el pulso.

—Agente Barton...

Se inclina sobre su rostro y roza aquella nariz con el pómulo y permanece un largo segundo hasta percibir la tenue respiración del agente. Loki sonríe, con la boca apretada primero, una risa con todos los dientes y una breve sacudida en los hombros después, porque encontrarle con vida es un beneficio táctico que no va a malgastar. Loki reflexiona que tal vez deshacerse de Barton y Selvig al concluir sus planes de conquista en la tierra sea precipitado y que cuidar de ellos (que es lo mismo que continuar manipulándolos mediante el poder conferido por los Chitauris) sea una mejor decisión.

—Barton...

Le susurra sujetándole el costado de la cabeza con la mano abierta desde la mandíbula hasta el cabello rubio oscuro. Lo sacude con suavidad y las pestañas compactadas unas con otras oscilan acompañadas de una inspiración más profunda; los labios se entreabren en un breve quejido pero no recobra el conocimiento. La frustración endurece las mandíbulas de Loki por el tiempo transcurrido en el que ya hubiera abandonado el Helicarrier, pero sabe que el consentimiento humano no puede ser doblegado en la inconsciencia así como un corazón no se rompe si está imposibilitado para sentir. Le oprime la sien con el pulgar y lo sacude con mayor fuerza sin llegar a ser violento.

—Clint, es hora de volver. —Loki no termina la frase. Es de mal gusto añadir _es hora de volver a casa_ cuando no tiene ninguna y está en el proceso de adueñarse de un planeta que ni siquiera le interesa. Decir _es hora de volver a mí_ , le parece tan patético que se muerde la lengua para evitar que la frase se le escape.

La actividad ocular de Barton se intensifica y Loki aproxima la punta afilada de la lanza a su pecho, esperando el momento exacto en que sus párpados se entreabran y esas pupilas le miren enfocadas y perplejas antes de enturbiarse de nuevo. El sonido de pasos apresurados le pone en guardia efectuando una flexión de la muñeca para proyectar una ilusión que les oculta. 

El cabello rojo que sobresale en la semioscuridad del corredor es lo que cambia los planes.

**\- 03 -**

—Las manos al frente.

Los guardias que acompañan a Natasha apuntan con armas similares a la usada por Coulson. La tensión sube por los nudillos cercando los disparadores, atraviesa desde los hombros rígidos hasta las miradas cautas. Loki les ve alternativamente entrecerrando los ojos, se apoya en la baranda metálica fingiendo desorientación.

—Mírame.

Romanoff guarda su diminuta pistola en la funda táctica y Loki permite ser inspeccionado sin variar un ápice su expresión. Balancea el peso de su cuerpo y repasa mentalmente su último movimiento: a su espalda la realidad se ha transfigurado escondiendo a Clint Barton de la misma forma en que funciona el sistema de reflexión del Helicarrier, y la magia reviste su cuerpo emulando esa epidermis (más gruesa, menos pálida) distinta a la suya. Finalmente Natasha indica a los guardias que se retiren y Loki tuerce el rostro satisfecho.

—Te llevaré a la enfermería.

Natasha se acerca al falso Barton y le sujeta del codo sin indicios de dudas. Los dedos femeninos se cierran en su brazo atrapando el calor a través de los guantes de cuero que los cubren. Loki accede a que le conduzca un par de pasos antes de llevarse la mano todavía aferrada de la baranda, a la sien en ademán de dolor.

—Yo sólo... —Natasha le sostiene contra su cuerpo rodeando la cintura con la camaradería que se le brinda a las personas de confianza. El estómago de Loki da un vuelco que atribuye al disgusto del contacto— ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

—Tus ojos no son los de un comatoso —asiente Natasha arqueando las cejas, las comisuras de la boca apretadas sobre una media sonrisa que termina elevando sus mejillas. Señala vagamente la contusión—. Recalibración cognitiva certificada por mi puño.

Loki arruga la nariz y reconoce que es graciosa de un modo cáustico. Alguna peculiaridad tenía que poseer para sobresalir entre todos los midgardianos además del color del pelo. Descubre un patrón de manchas sobre el uniforme de Natasha, huellas dactilares impresas en sangre reseca desde el hombro hasta el borde de la tela oscura donde una de ellas salpica la piel del cuello.

—Coulson. —Natasha dice con una nota de preocupación que procura esconder al sentirse examinada.

—¿Está muerto? —Loki pregunta asegurándose de que su voz tenga la inflexión adecuada de temor.

—Espero que no.

Y ahí está. El brazo que se ciñe a su cuerpo tiembla un poco, la vulnerabilidad emerge como un sutil velo a través de todos los poros de Natasha y Loki se ve tentado a insistir para comprobar su autenticidad.

¿Yo... le hice daño? —Loki se curva hacia adelante proyectando una sombra sobre el rostro de Natasha, tan cerca que el susurro impacta en ondas tibias en sus labios entreabiertos—. ¿A cuántos, Natasha?

—No te tortures con eso.

Ella se remueve incómoda pero no es por el contacto que invade su espacio personal. Es lo que calla, por las emociones que no se desbordan. Entre los procedimientos de SHIELD que Barton confesó, hubieron anécdotas que revelaban detalles de su vínculo con la agente Romanoff, datos efímeros que al principio no despertaron su interés hasta que se percató que entre la información se hilaba una historia que le intrigaba y le irritaba en partes iguales. Desdeñaba el sentimentalismo implicado.

—Dime la verdad.

Se deshace del soporte del brazo de Natasha, cambia de posición y la deja entre la baranda y su cuerpo, dominándola por la diferencia de estatura, cerrando el espacio entre ellos y el aire ya no tiene cabida. Sin embargo no es agresivo. No la presiona para que el juego no termine antes de lo previsto. Se distrae enredando los dedos en un bucle pelirrojo sin motivo aparente.

—Esto es culpa de Loki. —Manifiesta Natasha repentinamente y Loki duda entre echarse a reír o lamentar el crédito que le otorga. Le sujeta de la barbilla y frota su rostro contra el de ella en un gesto deliberadamente cansado, sus dientes vibrando junto a la línea de la mandíbula cuando responde en un tono más triste de lo que pretende.

—Eso no es cierto.

Detrás de ellos Clint Barton despierta.

**\- 04 -**

—No podías evitarlo.

Cuando Natasha habla parece que lo besa pero es una impresión deformada por el ángulo. Loki se aparta resintiendo la distancia. Sacude las manos para deshacer el calor persistente en ellas y mira por encima del hombro experimentando algo cercano al regocijo ante los esfuerzos inútiles de Barton por liberarse del encantamiento.

—Desmiente que somos asesinos. Dime porqué somos mejores que él. —Loki vuelve junto a Natasha; se niega a tocarla soportando el impulso de apretarle la tráquea o de clavarle el filo de su lanza lento y hondo para que su corazón literalmente se destroze. Su ansiedad es alimentada por el odio que Clint le profesa como si no fuera su culpa. Después de todo él fue quien le habló de Natasha y su afecto por ella. Loki _tan sólo_ quiso saber más.

Comienza a considerar que debe deshacerse de ambos de una buena vez.

—Si te comparas con Loki te golpearé de nuevo.

Natasha no sonríe ni rehuye. Loki no distingue si es prudencia, recelo o si está exhausta y quiere dar por terminada la conversación. El Helicarrier no se ha estrellado y sus planes (los otros, los importantes) están detenidos porque la pequeña humana no se rompe. No comprende la frustración que le produce alguien tan insignificante. 

—¿vale la pena intentar salvarme?

—Tú sabes que sí.

No es suficiente. Se aferra al atisbo de esa vulnerabilidad y le toma por los hombros adelantando una de sus piernas para posicionarla entre las de ella con gentileza sólo para comprobar el modo en que le reciben, en que reciben las de Barton. Coloca una mano detrás del cuello bajo la corta melena, la otra vaga por las costuras y desciende entre los pechos sosteniendo el cursor de la cremallera.

—¿Por qué?

—No sabía que necesitabas un manual.

—¿Por qué, Nat?

Loki tiene la voz atascada. Pretende escucharse peligroso, en cambio hay anhelo que se fuga sin permiso entre el esfuerzo que le está costando mantener el montaje ilusorio y dominar a Barton. 

—Clint, yo...

Los ojos de Natasha son luminosos. Percibe la confianza que irradia protectora similar a un escudo; los labios llenos que se antojan dulces como un bálsamo. Si no fuera el dios del engaño se dejaría envolver en las redes de la Viuda Negra para silenciar todo aquello que le carcome. Así que cae en su boca adolorido, furioso, brutal. Abre la cremallera y su mano ingresa bajo la tela tocando la curva de las costillas. Acuna uno de los pechos sobre el corazón que palpita desbocado igual que el suyo y traza el camino hacia el vientre en la estela ardiente que le disuelve los dedos. Mientras más vulnerable se muestra ella, más se hunde Loki en su propio juego. Barton le ensordece con los dardos desesperados de sus maldiciones. Llega a un punto (alto como las montañas de Asgard) en que todos los planos colapsan: saliva, cabello rojo, sus manos, la punta de su lanza, Clint, sus recuerdos... y se funde temiendo morir.

—Clint...

Natasha jadea entre la fricción con los ojos cerrados. Loki ya no quiere escucharla. No es a él a quien se dirige. Nunca se trató de deudas ni números rojos. Es la fe, la capacidad humana para levantarse y construir de las ruinas, de hacer de la fragilidad la más sólida de las armaduras. Natasha ahora mismo le recuerda tantísimo a Thor, a lo que su hermano ama de ese planeta que no soporta su contacto y los márgenes de su ilusión se adelgazan hasta desbaratarse.

No les da la oportunidad de reaccionar. Romanoff no llega a desenfundar el arma, Loki no está seguro si lo que destila de su mirada es asco o decepción. Barton no alcanza a arremeter contra él pero su postura es la de un halcón cayendo sobre su objetivo. Loki no les hace daño, al menos físicamente. Ha perdido el rumbo y se obliga a enfocarse en el tesseract, en abrir el portal para un ejército que ya no ambiciona. Censura el ardor de la garganta y se marcha arropado con la más falsa de sus sonrisas.

~▣~


End file.
